Method to the Madness
by alias4eva07
Summary: When Sydney has a breakdown can Vaughn help her before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Method to the Madness  
  
Author: Nicole (yeppers, that's me)  
  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognize I don't own because obviously my name's not J.J. Abrams or any other name associated with Alias. I wish I did - that would be cool.  
  
Pairings: S/V, Vaughn/Naomi (just in the beginning)  
  
Summary: Post - The Telling --- When Sydney finds out the truth, her emotional stability wavers. She has a mental breakdown and Kendall puts her in an institute. When she's released there's only one person that can help her get better - Vaughn. But can he help her before it's too late?  
  
A/N: Yes, another story by me, damn! What have I gotten myself in to? Lexie (my muse) I blame you! Well please enjoy!  
  
My dad came up with this title today, I believe his exact words to my mother were, "There's a method to my madness," or something like that and I started flipping out because it was the perfect story title. A few hours later this idea came to me.  
  
Please read and review!!!  
  
Dedication: This story as a whole is dedicated to my cousin Toni, who doesn't actually watch Alias but I will convert her in 20 days on vacation - she's agreed to watch the finale with me and once you watch that there's no going back, maybe by the end of the summer she'll be here I can only hope  
  
But this is for her for always being there for me, whether it be a shoulder to cry on, or an ear to talk off, or someone to talk to about my obsession to Alias. Oh and for getting me obsessed with Good Charlotte - her obsession, we both have no lives!!!   
  
Onto the first chapter...  
  
Chapter 1  
  
He loved Naomi, she was his perfect match, the perfect wife. Or so he kept telling himself over and over as he sat in the first class seat to Hong Kong.  
  
He didn't know much, didn't need to, the minute he heard the name 'Sydney' and the place 'Hong Kong,' he was out the door of his and Naomi's house faster than she could say the word goodbye.  
  
Naomi sat in the door with tears in her eyes as she watched him drive away. She knew what that meant - Sydney was back and soon their marriage would be over.  
  
Michael was Sydney's true love as Sydney was his. And well Naomi - Michael was her true love, but the love wasn't reciprocated and she didn't want to stay in the marriage because he pitied her.  
  
When the plane landed in Hong Kong, Vaughn thought back: he wasn't sure he remembered where the safehouse was.  
  
But he didn't need to know, him and Sydney were soulmates - he would allow his soul to reach out to her.  
  
After getting into a waiting cab, he shouted the directions to the safehouse, finally he arrived there.  
  
It looked like a shabby-looking motel or apartment building. He was led down a hallway and left outside the door where Sydney was waiting.  
  
He must have stood there for 10 minutes before he finally got up the nerve to walk in there.  
  
Sydney looked up at him through pitiful eyes, flinging herself into his arms.  
  
"They doubled Francie," she mumbled.  
  
"I know," he replied.  
  
"What happened to Will? To Francie? Are they dead?" she asked.  
  
"Will's okay," Vaughn told her.  
  
"What? How?" she questioned, completely confused, when she'd last seen him, he was dead, or so she thought, in the bathtub, from a stab wound to the stomach.  
  
"You..." he said, "Sit down."  
  
She sat down, afraid that if she didn't she might fall down or pass out. Then she saw Vaughn's pained expression.  
  
"Vaughn?" she asked, hearing the tears already in her voice.  
  
"We thought you were dead," he replied and if you looked carefully enough, you could see the tears lightly glistening in his eyes, "They asked me to come back to explain."  
  
The tears lightly started falling down her cheeks now. She was confused, was this an alternate universe? Was she in a hell dimension?  
  
"Come back from what?" she questioned, "What are you talking about?"  
  
And then she saw it, the simple gold band on his left ring finger and everything was becoming clear. She could feel the hysteria rising in her, she was becoming hysterical.  
  
"Vaughn?" she asked quietly, "Why are you wearing that ring?"  
  
The panic and pained look that came across his face spoke the words he didn't want to say.  
  
"Syd...since that night," he said his voice choking with tears, "You were missing...you've been missing for almost two years."  
  
She looked at him with disbelief in her eyes, "No," she replied hysterically, "No, no, no, no, no..." And then she passed out.  
  
Vaughn picked up her fragile body and carried her out the door. They had a plane to catch.  
  
* * * *  
  
Some hours later, Sydney still hadn't woken up. Vaughn was glad, her hysterical nature was scaring him.  
  
He carried her into the Joint Tasks Force, to where he saw a group of people including Kendall and Jack.  
  
He knew he has to get her up to Medical Services, but he was required to report Kendall first.  
  
Kendall and Jack turned when they saw him approaching and their looks immediately became somber.  
  
"What happened?" they both asked.  
  
"She passed out when we were still in Hong Kong, hasn't woken up yet," he replied, "I'm taking her to Medical Services."  
  
"We're coming with you," they both told him.  
  
They walked her up to medical services where the doctor's checked her out while she was still unconcious.  
  
"She has been pregnant at some point in the last two and a half years," the doctor said after examining her, "But it appears that the baby was removed."  
  
Vaughn, Jack, and Kendall all looked on speechlessly. "Who is going to tell her?" the doctor asked.  
  
"I will," Vaughn replied, "It'd probably come better from me."  
  
As if on cue, Sydney bolted up and hysterically screamed while holding her stomach, "My baby! My baby! They took my baby!"  
  
Vaughn ran over to her, "I know sweetie," he murmured, "Shh...it'll be okay."  
  
As if nothing had happened, she bolted up from her hysterical fit and whipped a gun out of who knows where.  
  
Next thing they knew, the gun was resting on Kendall's right temple. "Tell me what you know!" she screamed hysterically, "Tell me what you know right now, or I'll shoot!"  
  
TBC...  
  
Please read and review and let me know what you think: whether you love it or hate it, I'd love to know.  
  
~nicole~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Method to the Madness  
  
A/N: Here's the next chapter  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I love you all, you're so nice to me!!!  
  
Enjoy and please review!!!  
  
Screech: You're so sweet for reviewing thanks :^)  
  
twin*muse: I wanted to do something different than everyone else, I have other post-The Telling fics, I wanted this one to be different  
  
JoAnn13: thanks :)  
  
Chelsea: Hey Chelsea!! I'm glad you reviewed over here too, you're also sweet and thanks for saying this is awesome although you've told me many times!!!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The gun held firmly against his temple, Sydney's hand unwavering. Kendall didn't believe she would pull the trigger, but Vaughn knew different.  
  
Sydney was hysterical, she wasn't herself, and she didn't know what she was doing. Not to mention the fact that she had just found out her baby had been taken from her.  
  
"You won't pull the trigger," Kendall spat at her. Jack and Vaughn were standing off to the side watching through wide eyes as were the doctor's.  
  
"Watch me," she muttered and clicked the safety off.  
  
Vaughn watched as Kendall gave the doctors a look, he wanted them to inject her with something that would calm her down.  
  
He also watched as the doctor's prepared the needle and shoved it into Sydney's neck.  
  
When it was in, Sydney swung her gun around and pointed it at the doctor's. "What was that supposed to do?" she asked through clenched teeth, "Well it doesn't matter: it seems like whatever it was isn't working."  
  
Then the gun was back on Kendall's temple.  
  
The doctor's stuck another dose into Sydney's neck, it still didn't help. And another...and another...and another.  
  
In the end, it took 8 doses more to make Sydney calm down than a normal person.  
  
After laying there for a couple minutes, in a serene silence with Vaughn gripping her hand, she passed out into the unconciousness she feared the most.  
  
~Sydney's unconciousness~  
  
After her fight with A.G. Doren, she felt the exhaustion kick in.  
  
Next thing she knew she awoke in a cold warehouse. She heard a baby crying in the background.  
  
She looked down at herself strapped to a bed, a bloody mess. And then it hit her.  
  
She saw Sark walking around the warehouse, bouncing a little baby, her little baby.  
  
There was a calendar next to her, according to it, the date was December 16, 2003. She thought back now, assuming the baby was healthy and it looked healthy, 9 months before that would be April 16, 2003.  
  
Which could only mean one thing: the father was Vaughn, this was her and Vaughn's baby.  
  
The tears started falling, they could have been a family, they finally could have been a family.  
  
"Vaughn!" she screamed, "Come save me! Come save our baby!"  
  
Then Sark stalked over and smacked her across the face, "Shut up! I finally got her to sleep."  
  
"Her?" she asked, "It's a girl? Vaughn and I have a baby girl."  
  
But Sark only ignored her and began to talk to the baby, "You need a name now don't you?" he asked, "Hmm...how about Amanda? Amanda Leigh Sark."  
  
"Amanda Leigh," Sydney murmured, "Vaughn."  
  
"She'll never have that last name Sydney," Sark spat, "And neither will you."  
  
He snapped his fingers and a little Spanish woman came in, "Paloma, take her to the house," he told her, "And get her birth certificate under the name Amanda Leigh Sark."  
  
"And what about the mother sir?" Paloma asked, "Doesn't her name need to be put on it?"  
  
"Just put the name Sydney Ann Bristoe as the mother and my name for the father," he replied, "But be sure to tell them the mother died during birth."  
  
Paloma nodded and took Amanda away. "I'm not dead," Sydney exclaimed, "And Vaughn's the father."  
  
"Not anymore," Sark said. He was coming at her with a gun.  
  
"What do you want with my baby?" she asked, tears choking her up.  
  
"None of your business," he replied, "And she's not your anymore, she'll never know her real mother or father."  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Sydney questioned.  
  
He didn't answer her and she watched as the gun came smashing into her head.  
  
~End~  
  
Sydney awoke back in Medical Services with tears running down her cheeks. She tried to sit up, but was held in place by restraints.  
  
"My baby!" she screamed, "He has Amanda! He took my baby!"  
  
When she saw Vaughn approaching her, she said, "He has our baby!"  
  
Vaughn's eyes bulged out of his head and he just stood there, lost in his own thoughts.  
  
He didn't see Sydney struggling against her restraints, he didn't see her break all of them, and he didn't see her grab his gun from it's holster.  
  
When he finally snapped out of it and blinked his eyes, he took in the whole situation.  
  
Sydney stood with the gun to her head, "I let him take our baby, I'm a terrible mother," she mumbled, "I don't deserve to live."  
  
Vaughn panicked and tackled Sydney to the floor before she could pull the trigger and stayed on top of her writhing form.  
  
The doctors hurried and injected her with a larger dose this time, making sure it worked.  
  
Once she had settled down, Vaughn picked her up and set her back on the portable stretcher and watched as the doctor's restrained her again, this time doubling them to make sure she couldn't get up.  
  
All eyes turned to Kendall, waiting for his judgement. "Have her institutionalized," Kendall muttered.  
  
"But sir!" Vaughn exclaimed.  
  
"She's obviously emotionally unstable," he told them, "We can't take the chance that she'll have another breakdown. Someone could get hurt, she could hurt herself."  
  
"Yes sir!" Vaughn replied. He watched as the doctors wheeled her out on the way to an institution.  
  
"Amanda Leigh Sark," she screamed, "That's what he named her!"  
  
Jack came up behind Vaughn and layed a hand on his shoulder, "Don't listen to what she said, she's obviously out of her mind."  
  
"Yeah," Vaughn agreed, but he was beginning to think she might not be crazy after all.  
  
TBC...  
  
So??? Like it??? Hate it??? Let me know.  
  
~nicole~ 


	3. Chapter 3

'Amanda Leigh Sark,' Vaughn thought, 'My daughter's name is Amanda.'  
  
He knew he shouldn't believe a word Sydney said because it was very likely she was out of her mind.  
  
But when she said the words "our baby," they really affected him and he felt that her words were truthful.  
  
Therefore, he sat at his desk staring at his computer. It was three days later and he hadn't found any substantial information that would help him free Sydney from the institution.  
  
None of his contacts had seen Sark in at least a year, it was as if he simply vanished with Amanda.  
  
But Vaughn knew that he was out there somewhere and he wouldn't give up until Amanda was home where she belonged.  
  
He quickly glanced at his watch, completely forgetting that he told Naomi he would meet her and her parents at 7:00 at her favorite Italian restaurant.  
  
Since he had forgotten, when he saw 6:55 the only thing that crossed his mind was that visiting hours at the institution were ending in 2 hours and 35 minutes.  
  
He was determined to find reliable information before he went to see Sydney at 8:00 as he had the last two nights.  
  
He clicked open an e-mail from a source of his in Berlin and quickly skimmed the e-mail. Once he got to the end, he read the message from beginning to end.  
  
"Oh my god!" he exclaimed.  
  
* * * *  
  
Naomi Vaughn walked into the restaurant where she was supposed to meet Michael and her parents.  
  
The attendant greeting everyone at the door took her name and showed her to the table set for four.  
  
She loved this place, it was her absolute favorite, the only problem is you had to get reservations months ahead of time - she had actually had these reservations since right after the wedding.  
  
She looked around her and saw her parents being ushered towards her. But Michael was still no where to be found. Her stomach began twisting and turning, and she had a pretty good idea he wouldn't be coming.  
  
Her parents were led to the table and her father kissed her cheek while her mother gave her a hug.  
  
"Where's Michael?" her father asked, immediately looking around for a sign of the other male counter - part.  
  
"He's meeting us here," she replied, "He had to work late."  
  
Her parents nodded and she worriedly looked at her watch. He was 20 minutes late already.  
  
"Can you excuse me for a moment?" she asked her parents.  
  
When they nodded she pushed herself away from the table and headed towards the ladies room.  
  
Her parents thought she needed to use the restroom, in actuality she needed to make a phone call.  
  
* * * *  
  
Vaughn couldn't believe what he had just read and saw. Amanda Leigh Sark resided in Berlin with a full time nanny.  
  
She was one and a half years old, brown hair, green eyes, and absolutely adorable.  
  
When he saw the picture that was attached, he knew she was his. "That's my daughter," he murmured, "That's our daughter."  
  
His cell phone rang from in his breast pocket. He pulled it out, "Vaughn here."  
  
"Michael?" Naomi asked, "Where are you?"  
  
"What do you mean 'where am I?'" he asked, "I'm at work."  
  
"What about dinner Michael?" she questioned, "Or did you forget again?"  
  
"Dinner..." then it dawned on him - he was supposed to have dinner with her and her parents tonight.  
  
"Naomi, I'm going to have to take a rain check," he told her, "I've gotten a break on Amanda."  
  
"What?" she asked after hearing his daughter's name, "Really?"  
  
"Yeah," he replied, "I found her."  
  
"That's awesome!" she exclaimed.  
  
"But I've got to go," he said, "I've got to go see Sydney."  
  
"Okay I love you," she told him, but he had already hung up.  
  
Tears stung her eyes, he had to go see Sydney.  
  
************************  
  
Please read and review! 


End file.
